Double Life
by kyrdwyn
Summary: The CSIs discover someone they know is leading a double life


Title: Double Life  
  
Author: kyrdwyn  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: The CSI's discover someone they know is leading a double life.  
  
Spoilers: None to CSI.  
  
Authors Note: Just a little drabble I came up with while watching a different TV show.  
  
=========================  
  
"Hey Gris."  
  
"Yeah?" Grissom looked up from his paperwork at Nick, who was sticking his head around the door of Grissom's office.  
  
"Help me out here, man. Who's that actor who ended up running for federal office…"  
  
Grissom raised his eyebrows, amused. "Ronald Reagan?"  
  
Nick frowned. "Not Reagan. The guy was in 'The Hunt for Red October', became a Senator or something."  
  
"Fred Dalton Thompson."  
  
Nick's face lit up. "Thanks, man! I told Warrick you'd know."  
  
"Why do you…" But Nick was gone. Grissom frowned, wondering what in the world the Senator from Tennessee had to do with Nick and Warrick's case for the evening.  
  
Getting up, he headed toward the lab but heard Nick's voice from the break room. He backtracked and found his entire team standing in the break room, staring at the television. He was about to ask what was going on when a familiar voice came from the set and he turned, staring at the tall man with closely cropped red hair who was walking down a TV hallway, discussing something with another actor Grissom recognized as being famous, not only for his acting abilities, but those of his children as well.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Grissom asked.  
  
"If not him, a damn good twin," Warrick answered.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Executive Orders," Sara answered. "You know, that hot TV show set in a fictional administration in the White House."  
  
Grissom gave a non-committal grunt, never having watched the show.  
  
Catherine shook her head. "It's a minor character, but he appears every month or so on here."  
  
"Gets better," Nick said, hitting a button on the remote. The picture changed from the show to CNN. Nick ejected the tape from the VCR and put in another. The recorded show appeared, with another twin on the screen, this one in a dark suit and earpiece, talking about secret service protection for the family of a Texas Senatorial candidate. Before Grissom could ask, Nick answered.  
  
"36 Hours. It a new show that's been getting rave reviews. The entire season takes place over the course of…"  
  
"Thirty six hours," Grissom interrupted. "So, he was a presidential advisor in the last one, a secret service agent in this one."  
  
"There's more," Sara said, hitting the stop button on the VCR and popping in another tape. This time, the same man was in a truck in a dusty shantytown, talking with two other men. A shorter scene, as the man and his companions were suddenly grabbed by fatigue wearing guerillas and decapitated, off screen.  
  
"Caught this last night. It's a show called 'The Company', about the CIA."  
  
Grissom shook his head. "You can't be implying that this is why he's not been…."  
  
Catherine nodded hers. "These are all from this past TV season, Grissom."  
  
"Gets better!" Greg stood in the doorway, a Value Video Rental bag in his hands. He pulled out six VHS tapes. "He's in all of these. Some are pretty recent."  
  
"Wow," Warrick said, picking up one of them. "This was a pretty big blockbuster last summer."  
  
"So was this one," Sara added, holding up another, a World War II based movie.  
  
"He must have only had a bit part in this movie," Grissom noted, checking the title, one of the Star Quest movies. "I've seen this several times and never noticed him." He looked up to see his team staring at him. "What? I like science fiction."  
  
"Man…some of these things go back years. How did none of this show up in his campaign?" Warrick wondered.  
  
"I don't know," Catherine answered, "but it sure explains why he's rarely been around this year."  
  
"Yeah, his part in '36 Hours' wasn't exactly small."  
  
Grissom was smiling with amusement, staring at the videos. "What is it, boss?" Nick asked.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Uh-oh," Catherine said in dire tones. Grissom shot her a look.  
  
"You know those fake Oscars you can get engraved…" he started, waiting for someone to catch on. Nick did first, then the others followed.  
  
Catherine grinned hugely. "Hmm…'Best Actor as a Sheriff Leading a Double Life - Brian Mobley'!"  
  
=======================  
  
Author's Note 2: Inspired by Glenn Morshower's many TV parts this season, including CSI, West Wing, The Agency, and 24. Check out his US Internet Movie Data Base page for a list of what movies and shows this talented actor has been in. And yes, Fred Dalton Thompson is currently a Senator from Tennessee. 


End file.
